When You Came Back To Me
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Summary: What happens when an ANBU Black OPS Naruto is given a mision to escort a VIP to he Village and finds out that its Sasuke? Will Naruto forgive Sasuke for leaving him? Or will Naruto shun Sasuke the way He shunned Naruto?


"When You Came Back To Me"

A/N: Alright, This is my first SasuNaru Fanfic, and, in advance, sorry for any grammar, punctuaton, or spelling mistakes as I am having to use WordPad to write this.

Summary: What happens when an ANBU Black OPS Naruto is given a mision to escort a VIP to he Village and finds out that its Sasuke? Will Naruto forgive Sasuke for leaving him? Or will Naruto shun Sasuke the way He shunned Naruto?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto stood staring at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, his heart aching.

"Why," he whispered, "why did you have to leave here, leave me?"

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered from behind him. "Lady Tsunade has another mission for you."

"Right. I'll be right there."

It had been twelve years to the day that Sasuke had walked out those gates, walked out of his life, leaving Kohona, and Naruto, behind. He regretted the days where he felt the need to tell Sasuke that he was loved, where he felt he didn't have enough courage to tell him that he wasn't alone, that someone loved him, the **HE **loved him.

___________________________________________________FLASHBACK_____________________________________________

_"Naruto.. let me make love to you..." Sasuke whispered, his face blank and his eyes their same dark opal black._

_Naruto stared into those deep fathomless eyes, searching for something, maybe doing this would help him release his feelings for the raven and maybe it just might spurs the same feelings in him. He nodded, "yes." he said in a hoarse whisper._

_They were both able to make their own decisions, so it semed only natural to do something like this._

_"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered again, attaching his mouth to the blonde's neck._

_"Sasuke..." __**I love you...**_

_They undressed each other slowly, their touches tender._

_"Sasuke, onegaii." He wanted this, but not in this way. He squeaked and wimpered at the intrusion of Sasuke's body into his own. Their bodies moved together in a rythm they both seemed to know, their faces covered in shadows as moonlight played over their joined bodies._

_Tears buned the back of his eyes as Sasuke rolled off of him. He thought that today he was going to tell Sasuke what he felt, what he wanted to tell him. "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered quietly. he heard no sound, not even breathing of he other male. Sasuke had left him tonight. He didn't know then that Saske had left him, almost for good. Naruto wiped away the tears at his eyes, and pressed a gentle hand to his belly where the Kyuubi's mark lay, a permenant curse to some, but sometimes a blessing and a curse to him._

____________________________________________________END FLASHBACK_________________________________________

Naruto broke from his thoughts and almost raised his hand to clutch at his heart at the heartache that he felt. He wasn't the type to get his heart broken, nor was he the type to really get upset and cry. He'd never known that love could be so bad, that it could be so wonderful at the same time, but that was all over now. He had to close of his heart to him, otherwise he was just going to keep crying over Sasuke and his one shot at love that he gave up on. Sure, he tried as many things he could to try and get Sasuke back to the village, back to him. He risked his life for that bastard and he'd nearly killed him, emotionally and physically.

Sakura placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You know, he could come back one day, he could come back any day at all." She said, trying to reassure him. She knew how much Naruto had loved Sasuke and she knew how much it had hurt him to know that Sasuke had left. He didn't want to worry about him anymore, he didn't want to think about him again. A heart can hold hatred and love, even if it is broken.

"Don't count on it." Naruto said flatly, slipping on his ANBU mask before disappearing the way the ANBU Black OPS ninjas did.

He appeared in the hokage's office minutes laer, kneeling down in front of the current hokage. "Lady Tsunade, Sakura-chan said that you have a mission for me"

"Yes. We have received word that an important person to the idden leaf village is coming here from the land of snow and holds some very important imformation for us. Gaara and Lee will be escorting him thourgh the sand vilage. Within Three days, you are expected there to escort the person here. You must be careful, our enimies would love to get their hands on the information he holds. Make sure he gets here safely, with no inquiry about his identity, since he wishes it to be unknown, we must respect that. Understoood, Uzumaki?"

"Understod, Lady Tsunade." He said, leaing he hokages office and building.

Tsunade stood from behind her desk and walked to the door, murmuring to the guards that the information that was about to be told was classified and should be in no way repeated to anyone else, especially one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura inquired.

Tsunade made her way back to her desk, folding her hands in front of her face. "Sakura-chan," Tsunade began.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"You cannot allow Naruto to find out this persons identity before they reach the vilage, it could spell disaster for them both."

Sakura gasped. "Yo-you don't mean--?"

"Yes. This person is Uchiha Sasuke."

________________________________________________________Three Days Later________________________________

Naruto leaned against a large tree that sat outside the lands of the sand village, his ANBU mask pushed off to the side as he smoked a slim white cigarette. He studied it from tip to end for a moment, thinking almost like his life was like the cigarette, nice for a while but not a thing to last long with out some breaking or destruction, much like how the tip turns to ash as it's sucked dry. He took a few long, deep drags on it, thinking back to the time when he still believed that he could bring Sasuke home, that he could bring Sasuke back to him. _Home_. That one word sometimes made him feel so sick inside, with grief and anger, with love and hatred. The word lost all sense of meaning to him as the years passed by, Sasuke still willingly in the hands of the snake, Orochimaru. He sneered. _Home._ It was a crock, he lost all sense of home here as he slowly began to realize that it was just a word, that the village was empty without Sasuke. Sure. there were thousands of reasons he'd want to leave this village, but he'd made a promise to everyone that he wouldn't leave, that he wouldn't do what Sasuke did, and that was the only reason why he stayed. If it weren't for that promise, he would've been long gone. There were other reasons too, he would've left many years ago, but it turned out that the only real conection he had left to Sasuke lay in a bed, in it's own room, in his house. It was a child. THEIR child.

His mind returned to the earlier events of that fateful day. He'd been ba-chan's guinea pig for a new scroll that she'd found, about male pregnancy. She's insisted that he shouldn't that he had to many important missions. Sakura had been slightly thrilled and a bit scared for Naruto. She could tell that Naruto wanted this, that it could give him the strength to tell Sasuke everything. The night when Sasuke left the village, Naruto had gone to see Tsunade about a check-up. When she'd told him the news, he'd been happy, he felt that he could tell him, but when he went to the Uchiha complex, Sasuke was gone. He'd raced to the gates, finding Sakura knocked out cold. He could see dried tears on her cheeks. In an instant he knew what had happened, and he cried too.

He sighed and resigned himself to stop thinking about things, it had been five years since he'd started smoking, and he hadn't regretted it, it helped him forget about those memories, about the one person who left him alone. He flicked the cigarette butt to the ground, crushing it with his boot as he heard the footsteps of Gaara and Lee, plus two. Naruto smirked. When Gaara and Lee had found out that a male could now sucessfully carry a child, they'd offered to be gunie pigs as well. Now, they had their hands full, not only with Gaara being the Kazekage, but they had their own child to deal with, a little girl.

He slid his ANBU mask back in place, kneling down in honor to Gaara, he'd become the Kazekage around he same ime Naruto had picked up smoking. "Kazekage." Naruto murmured.

"You've been smoking again, haven't you, Naruto?" Gaara said, frowning.

"You really need to find a way to do something else that gives you the same feelng somking does." Lee interjected.

"Ah, but I just can't help it, it's so nice. And it helps me forget.." Naruto trailed off, his eyes closing behind his mask. "Well, anyways, how are thing being the Kazekage, AND having your own kid?"

"A handful. As always." Gaara and Lee said in unison. "You realize that this dirty habit of yours is going to get you killed someday, either by enemy hands or by the hands of Tsunade-sama."

Naruto let out a robust laugh as he stood. "That may be, but I think I'll take my chances." He peered around Gaara to the cloaked person, hat drawn low to conceal his face. "So, is this the person I'm escorting?"

"Yeah, and He's-" Lee said, suddely cut off by an elbow in the ribs from Gaara.

Naruto raised a brow in question. "What was that about."

"Nothing, I was just rambling on about something." Lee muttered, rubbing his sore ribs. It wasn't unusual for Lee to ramble on, he did it for so long it just became a habit to tune him out most of the time.

"Right, anyways, I'm here to escort you to the villagge hidden in the leaves. It wil take about three to four days, depending on how quickly we go." Naruto said to the cloaked stranger who just nodded and walked over towards Naruto. "Well, we're off now, I hope you'll come for Kizusa's birthday."

"We'll try to make it." Gaara said, which meant, if I'm not busy bending Lee over my desk and fucking his brains out.

"Right, whenever you're not busy then..." Naruto said, his eye twitching behind the mask. Sometimes, he was SO grateful for the mask. "We're off." Naruto turned, waving behind him to the other males.

It was night before they reached a designated spot to camp. Throughout the entire journey, the other male hadn't said a word, but then again, Naruto wasn't exactly talkative. "We stay here for tonight, by tomorrow we should reach the half-way point to the village."

The stranger nodded slightly, watching Naruto easily light a fire. Naruto shuddered slightly, it felt almost as if the stranger's gaze was peircing his very flesh. The moon was high in the sky by the time it seemed that the stranger fell asleep. He slipped off his mask and felt tempted to see the man's face. He hovered over the other male, something about him seemed so familliar that it hurt him inside just to think about it. He stared down at the other male, sighing a bit dejectedly. It could never be him, he was still in that snake's clutches. He clenched his fists as he tried to hold back tears, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold them back, he rushed off a short instance away, tears flowing down wih every step. He didn't know how much more he could take. almost everything was reminding him of Sasuke. Naruto had even gone to the Uchiha complex one time when he'd escape from the hospital. He'd roamed around it, his bare feet making silent steps against the old wood. That day, he could have heard his name whispered in that voice, could have sworn that he'd heard the footsteps he knew so well. But when he tuned around, he saw no one, even when he ran around the complex, no one was there. It tore him up inside, he didn't want to be feeling this way, he didn't want to feel like he was just a rejected peice of human garbage.

_"Don't cry, Naruto..."_

He whirled around to see only the shadows of the trees and to hear only the murmurs of the forest. "I-I'm hearing things," He murmured to himself, rubbing the heel of his hands against his eyes in hopes to cease the flow of tears. "Don't cry, Naruto." The voice came again, but this time when he whirled around, he came face to face with the other male. "W-what?"

"I said, 'Don't Cry Naruto'."

"S-Sasuke!?" Naruto said, stepping back, tears clouding his vision. No, it couldn't be him, he was just imagining it. "N-no! I-I'm just imaginng this!"

"This is all real, Naruto." Sasuke said, taking off the over-sized straw hat and ragged cloak. "It is me." He looked down at the ground, looking back up at Naruto's tear clouded blue eyes, leaning forward to capture Naruto's lips with his. He was expecting some resistance, but what he wasn't expecting was the swift punch to the face and the swift punch to the gut.

"W-what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with that snake!"

"But I'm not.." Sasuke said softly. "It took me this long to figure out what to do. He'd dead. I killed him. I know that the amount of power I was seeking was being sought the wrong way."

"You're damn right it was wrong!" Naruto yelled out, uncaring that the tears he'd tried so desprately to hold back flowed from his eyes, turning the azure depths into liquid pools of blue with a hard edge. "It's been twelve years since you left, on this day, on this night." Naruto turned his face to the ground, looking away. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't stop loving him, and that's what hurt him the most. "I don't want to continue loving you, I'm not the same person anymore." Naruto whispered oh-so quietly.

"I know you're not the same anymore, I saw that the moment I saw you again."

"So, is this all just a triade to get to me again, are you just lying to everyone so you can spy on us for that snake?!. Do you even have the guts to admit that you were wrong? Are you even telling me the truth that you really do have invaluable information?"

"I travelled this far of my own free will, and I do really have inaluable information." Sasuke took a scroll from his top and handed it to Naruto. He eyed sasuke for a moment before taking the scroll. His eyes widened and the tears dried up as his eyes scanned each and every word. "My god, Is this true!? There really is going to be another attack on the village. B-but we're just rebuilding and recovering from the last one!"

"I found these in Orochimaru's quarters, as you've already read..." The words were drowned out by the roar in Naruto's ears. Sasuke had been inside Orochimaru's quarters. "H-how did you get into his quarters?" Naruto asked, feeling almost frozen and fearing the answer that he knew would come, the scroll slipping from his fingers and dropping down onto the ground to roll towards Sasuke's feet. "I-I slept with him." Sasuke admitted angily. "I let my guard down and I got swept up in it all. I knew I had to get close in order to get these plans, so I slept with him voluntarily."

"I-I can't deal with this anymore, I-I need to get home, I-I need a smoke." Naruto mumbled, his fingers fumbling on the latch of his pocket, his hands trembling as he drew out a slim cigarette, his body shaking as he drew the flame of a struck match to the tip. He inhaled sharply, taking a long drag on it, exhaling a long stream of smoke. Being this close to him stirred up memories he didn't want to surface, memories he'd thought buried.

"We need to hurry, I want to get this to the Hokage as soon as I can." Sasuke said, bending to pick up the fallen scroll, tucking it back into it's place.

"Then we leave now." Naruto said flatly, regaining his outer composure while he felt frozen and hollow on the inside.

They travelled towards the village all through the night, arriving at the gates mid-afternoon.

"Thank you, Naruto, you're dismissed." Tsunade said, casting a sidelong glance at Sasuke as Naruto passed by him. He had his head down, his eyes trained onto the floor. _So, he'd found out the hard way,_ Tsunade thought.

Naruto quickly walked out of the Hokage's office, the fading murmured voices of her and Sasuke a buzz in his ears as he swiftly left the hokages office. He had moved out of the lone apartment a long time ago, pretty much the same time he'd found out that he carried Sasuke's child within him. Since then, the Kyuubi had stayed quiet and only voiced himslef when he felt he needed to.

_**Hey, Kit, what happened back there? You're just going to try and live the way you used to for twelve years while he's around? I don't think so! You are going to have to see him and talk to him eventually...**_

**Shut up! J-just shut up! **Naruto screamed at the nine-tailed fox.

He quickly came to his home and the first place he went to was his room, falling face first onto his bed. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until Kizusa was shaking him.

"Mom, wake up, there's a strange man outside and he says that he wants to see you." She said. Naruto blinked and sat up, realizing that it was Kizusa who'd woken him and that he hadn't even bothered to get changed out of his Black OPS uniform. "Tell him that I'll be right there," He said softly, staring down at the floor. "What's wrong mom? Did you get hurt?"

Naruto gave her a sweet smile. "No, sweetie, I'm fine. Mommy just has alot of things on his mind. No go and tell that man what I said."

She smiled slightly and darted off. Naruto smiled slightly, a soft sad smile. He quickly changed out of his uniform and changed into loose comfortable blue pants with an orange tank with the hiden leaf symbol marked in blue in the middle. He sighed. This was the confrontation he'd always feared and dreaded while anxiously waiting for it to come. is bare feet padded softly on the wood as he made his way to the front door. "Hi." Naruto said, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder in a protective matter. "You realize that you've been marked as a traitor and that you can't wander about the village without permission from the Hokage or without a special Black OPS escort."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Cute kid, Naruto, where'd you get it?" Naruto stiffened and his eyes balzed an icy blue. "She's not any kid, she's mine." Sasuke raised a questioning brow, there was no doubt that alot had changed over the past twelve years that he was gone, but Naruto, a FATHER? Now that was a riduculous thought. Sasuke smirked slightly. "Oh, really? Who's the mother?"

"I am."

"Really? Then, who's the father?"

Naruto took a deep breath and looked down a Kizusa, her black and blonde hair sparkling in the sunlight, he dark blue eyes wary of the man she didn't know. The man who was her father. He looked back up at Sasuke. "You are."

Sasuke stood frozen in shocked in disbelief. There was no way he could be the father, it was next to impossible. "Is he really my dad?" Kizusa asked, straing up at Sasuke's shocked face. "He doesn't seem too happy to know that."

"I know, now, why don't you go inside for a while, He and I have to have a serious talk." Naruto said quietly, crouching down to loking into her dark blue eys that sparkled with the joys of childhood.

"H-how old is she and h-how did you...?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand to his head slightly, this as almost too much to take in, considering what had happened between the two of them last night, especially his admittance that he'd voluntarily slept with Orochimaru.

"She's turning 12. As for how, do you remember that night, before you left, the night that I had come to you?" Naruto asked, his eyes heating up in anger.

"Y-yeah..." Sasuke trailed off. "You said that you had been to ba-chan's place earlier. W-we had sex..."

"I came to you, in the hopes that I could say something to you, something that's been burning a hole him my heart the moment I realized it. I love you. Plain and simple. I still do, and I hate it. That night, we didn't 'just have sex' we made love, I came to you with my heart on a silver platter. We created something that night, and that something is inside right now playing with her toys."

"Y-you love me?" Sasuke stammered, his toungue tripping over the words. He thought back to that night, he had seen something different with Naruto, he'd seen his heart in his eyes and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Yes. I do. Why did you leave here, why did you leave me?"

"You love me..."

"Yes! Now, tell me, I have to know. Wy did you leave?"

Sasuke sighed. "Can we continue this inside?"

"I don't want Kizusa to hear when you leave us for good.."

"Alright, I guess you deserve and explination."

"Deserve!?" Naruto shouted, "more like you OWE me and explination!"

"I left because when Itachi and Kisame came to get you, to get the kyuubi from you, and I fought them. When I sat there in the hospital bed, I realized that I needed to be stronger, that I needed to be as strong as I possibly could to kill my brother. When I was there, the only thing I could think of was the curse mark and that since it came from Orochimaru, he could help me control it, that he and the mark could give me the power I so desprately wanted. But in the end, I wanted to protect the people here, I was the only one of my clan left. I-I lost my temper and I fought you when I shouldn't have. Seeing you use the Rasengan, made me feel powerless, that I couldn't even protect the people I felt I needed to protect. Everywhere I looked everyone was getting stronger while I stayed the same. I wanted to protect someone, I wanted to protect you." Sasuke eplained his head bowing down in shame.

"Then why did you come back?"

"I came back mostly because I began to realize that I wasn't protecting you, I was hurting you and everyone in the village, that's when I found out about Orochimaru's plans."

"So, that main reason you came back was just because of that snake's plans?"

"At first I thought that, but I did realize that I shouldn't have left the way I did." Sasuke said.

"Well, while you're here, we have a spare part of the house, it's been unoccupied, and it's almost seperate from the rest of the house." Naruto said with an icy tone, straining almost to be quiet and gentle when he really wanted to punch and kick and scream and cry until he couldn't cry anymore. But even though Sasuke was labled as a traitor, he was still a guest in their village and as such had to be treated respectfully.

Sasuke winced slightly at the icy tone, he deserved it in a sense. He'd been gone too long, things shouldn't have happened the way that they did. And what was worse, they both knew it was true and Naurto was only being nice out of duty because he was a registered guest in the village. His heart wrenched, reaching out to the fragile soul, but he held himself back.

Naruto showed the raven to the building that he would be staying in, his mind almost completely shut out for the world. Now I will tell you what I've done for you, 50,000 tears I've cried. Sasuke… How could you do this to me? How could you, in a single instant, rip my heart out? I lived for you, uncaring of the hatred weighing down so heavily, springing this well of watery pain. Hatred I can deal with, vanished existence deprives me of reality; it drives me to insanity. Do you care what you've done? Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me. Didn't you notice, so many times when I would take your side, when I did anything to protect you? Could you even tell? I lied, I fought, I pushed those I loved away. And for what? Did it mean anything to you that Kyuubi was nearly released for you? Tell me, how did it help me to care? Why did I let you in? What has it brought me? I can hurt myself; I don't need your help. I don't want to be hurt. You don't seem to understand that. I'll have to learn to shut people out again. Maybe I'll wake up for once. And with any luck, your name will stop making me want to scream in agony inside. Not tormented daily defeated by you

"I-I have to go somewhere," Naruto stammered, turning to leave the room, but was stopped short by a tight grip on his wrist.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice almost cracking. he was begining to understand the extent of Naruto's love towards him was and how much he hurt him when he'd left to go to Orochimaru. "Tell me what happened the last night we saw each other."

"I'd been ba-chan's that afternoon and had volunteered to be a guinea pig for a new scroll that she'd found, about male pregnancy. She's insisted that I shouldn't, that I had too many important missions. Sakura had been slightly thrilled and a bit scared for me. She could easily tell that I wanted it, that it could give me the strength to tell you everything, and maybe, just maybe, you'd realize 'everything' included my heart. The night when you left the village, I had gone to see Tsunade about a check-up. When she'd told me the news, I'd been happy, it made me feel like I could tell you, but when I went to the Uchiha complex, you were gone. I raced to the gates, finding Sakura knocked out cold. I saw the dried tears on her cheeks. In an instant I knew what had happened, and I cried too."

"I-I didn't know." Sasuke whispered.

"You didn't know what? You didn't know that I felt you slipping away from here, away from me. I always asked myself How could I live on? It hurt so much… I thought it was bad; I didn't realize what pain truly was until I found you had disappeared from life altogether. I didn't know until then that, when you hurt, you can't hold back the tears in, no matter how desperate you are. When she was born, it was one of the happiest and saddest days of my life. I knew that she'd never really get to know who her father was because he'd gone and left everyone. The moon hangs low in the sky; she's so much like you. I can't look at the night sky anymore. The stars I loved so much have been swallowed whole by the darkness left in your wake. Why won't it stop? Why, with every breath, does it hurt more? You left! Left me ALONE, out in the COLD, the DARK, the RAIN!"

"Naruto-" Sasuke began.

"Just go away, I don't want to see your face right now, I don't want to even think that you're even here. You hurt me that much." Naruto slammed the door behind him, making Sasuke wince at the force. It was true that he did derseve most of these things, he'd been so stupid to realize what he'd done, and now, now it just might be too late to fix it.

Naruto sat on his windowsil, a package of cigarette in one hand, a lit one in the other as he stared out at the setting sun. He knew he was being a bit harsh, and maybe a bit irrational, but he didn't know any other way to tell Sasuke these things. He sobbed, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes, almost trying to rub the tears out of existance.

_**You're pathetic, kit. You need to get over what he DID, and focus on the fact that he's HERE. He realized his mistakes and came back here.**_

_He only came back here to deliver that scroll to ba-chan. He'd not here because of a stupid realization._

_**Kit, if you keep this up, you're going to push him away, and this time he might now come back.**_

_I don't want to hear it! In the twelve years that he was gone, I've constantly had people 'comforting' me and 'helping' me, when in reality, they just know the stark truth and they pity me for it. I don't know how I can even face him._

The kyuubi sighed, shaking his head. _**Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm thinking about leaving this story at that, and making it a chapter-type story. With either one- 2 more chapter. I was originally going to make it a long One-Shot, but when I looked at it recently I thought that It might be better with chapters.

As awalys, Reviews, reads, and comments on what i should do with this.


End file.
